02 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Mały lalkarz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Thierri Paladino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Skrzydlaci geniusze z antypodów (Beak and Brain genius Birds from down under); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5955 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5955); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /131/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /81/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Rekin biały. Żywa legenda (Great White Shark - A Living Legend) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2846; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5956 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5956); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2565 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Drużyna A IV - odc. 3, Pora na potwora (The A - Team IV, ep. 3, Where Is the Monster When You Need Him?); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Metr od świętości - Pożegnanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2847; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2566 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /132/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /82/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc 85, One idą za mną (seria IV odc. 1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - LM 1/4 F: Real Madryt - Borussia Dortmund ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - LM 1/4 F: Real Madryt - Borussia Dortmund; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty (skróty) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Metr od świętości - Pożegnanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Chicago Fire - odc. 12/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 12, Under the Knife) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Drużyna A IV - odc. 3, Pora na potwora (The A - Team IV, ep. 3, Where Is the Monster When You Need Him?); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Świat się kręci - /132/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Notacje - prof. Jerzy Vetulani. Zawsze przekorny; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Klan - odc. 2566; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Ceremonia pogrzebowa; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1984); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Machalica, Małgorzata Pieczyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 W słowach kilku o wydrze, bobrze i wilku - Wydra; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Krzyżański; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 477; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - Porzucona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 28 Tunezja "Dżerba" (104); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1053 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 42 "Ty, ja i spa" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 43 "Narada rodzinna" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1098 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 553 - Ostatnia szansa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Monte Carlo (Monte Carlo) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA, Węgry (2011); reż.:Thomas Bezucha; wyk.:Selena Gomez, Katie Cassidy, Andie McDowell; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 6/13 (Mental, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Mroczny handel częściami ciała (Cannabalised: Dirty Deals With Body Parts); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Wolfgang Luck, Martina Keller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 2.04 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:31 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 07:41 Telezakupy 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 2.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Sprawiedliwi - Moja wielka rodzina; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 2.04 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Nawet pięknie umierałeś; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Nie udawaj Greka - odc.5 - Gra warta świeczki; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Historia jednego krzyża; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:55 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę -; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Pogoda 17:35 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa 17:45 Pomysł na sukces 17:55 Parafia z sercem 18:15 Kuryer Myślenicki 18:30 Kronika 18:50 Pogoda 18:52 Tematy dnia 19:05 Krakowskim targiem 19:31 Witamy z Niemiec 19:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Raport pogodowy 2014 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie 20:25 Telezakupy 20:55 Pogoda 20:56 Raport pogodowy 2014 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 2.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika 22:14 Pogoda 22:16 Raport pogodowy 2014 22:18 Tarnowska Kronika Filmowa 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:35 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 2.04 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Papieski reporter. Film o Marku Skwarnickim; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Magnificat - wiersze Karola Wojtyły; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 EkoAgent; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.15 Świat według Kiepskich 8.55 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Dlaczego ja? 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.35 TOP CHEF 22.05 Dwóch gniewnych ludzi - komedia, USA, 2003 0.35 Nick i Nora - komedia, USA, 2008 2.30 Dziewczyny z fortuną 3.30 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.15 Mango Telezakupy 7.20 Detektywi - program kryminalny 7.55 Doradca smaku 8.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.10 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 14.15 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.15 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 Doradca smaku 20.10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.50 Doradca smaku 21.30 Bitwa o dom - program 22.30 G.I. Joe: Czas Kobry - film sensacyjny, Czechy, USA 2009 0.55 Ugotowani - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 1.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.10 Arkana magii 3.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6.00 Doktor Oz radzi 6.55 Daleko od noszy 7.35 New Scooby Doo Movies II 8.25 Garfield Show 8.45 Garfield Show 9.00 Komisarz Rex 10.00 Nieposkromiona miłość 11.00 Otchłań namiętności 12.00 Prawdziwe uczucie 13.00 Interwencja 14.00 Daleko od noszy 14.30 Tylko Muzyka. Must be the Music 16.30 Strażnik Teksasu 17.30 Komisarz Rex 18.30 Garfield Show 18.45 Garfield Show 19.00 New Scooby Doo Movies II 20.00 Rocky - dramat, USA, 1976 22.30 Japońskie wilki - komedia sensacyjna, Hongkong, 2000 0.35 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską 1.40 To był dzień 2.50 4MUSIC 3.55 Mała czarna 4.55 4MUSIC TVN 7 4.55 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.15 Męski Typ 2: Maciej Wisławski 6.45 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 7.45 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.45 Dr House V - serila obyczajowy 10.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.00 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 16.00 Bananowy doktor - serial 17.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 18.00 Dr House V - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Bananowy doktor - serial 20.00 Wojna Charliego Wilsona - film obyczajowy, Niemcy, USA, 2007 22.15 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23.15 Yamakasi II. Synowie wiatru - film sensacyjny Hiszpania, Wielka Brytania, Francja 2004 1.20 Arkana magii 3.25 W roli głównej - Kuba Wojewódzki 3.55 W roli głównej - Magdalena Środa 4.25 W roli głównej - Mateusz Kusznierewicz 4.55 Koniec programu TV Puls 5.55 Złotopolscy - telenowela 6.55 Oggy i karaluchy - serial 7.20 Flintstonowie - serial 8.10 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - serial 8.50 Detektyw w habicie - serial 10.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 11.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial 12.00 Niania - serial 12.30 Zbuntowany anioł - telenowela 14.25 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela 15.20 Niania - serial 15.50 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 17.00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial 18.00 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów - serial 18.25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Wakacje w Vegas - komedia, USA 1997 22.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - serial 23.00 Spartakus: Zemsta - serial 0.10 Zemsta po śmierci - horror 2.10 W blasku fleszy 2.50 Dyżur 3.25 Dyżur 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.15 Z archiwum policji 4.40 Menu na miarę 5.05 Z archiwum policji 5.30 Menu na miarę Puls 2 5:45 Detektyw w habicie Odcinek: 13 6:55 Gliniarz i prokurator Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 7:55 Gwiezdne wrota Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 8:50 Angry Birds Odcinek: 42 8:55 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 74 9:00 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 75 9:05 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 76 9:10 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 77 9:25 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 5 10:00 Daltonowie Odcinek: 52 10:05 Daltonowie Odcinek: 53 10:10 Daltonowie Odcinek: 54 10:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 22 11:00 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 24 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 1 11:40 Przygody Bolka i Lolka Odcinek: 2 11:50 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 39 12:00 Oggy i karaluchy Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 4 12:25 Angry Birds Odcinek: 13 12:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty Odcinek: 105 Sezon: 2 13:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja Odcinek: 23 13:30 Hej, Arnold! Odcinek: 23 14:00 Daltonowie Odcinek: 52 14:05 Daltonowie Odcinek: 53 14:10 Daltonowie Odcinek: 54 14:30 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 75 14:35 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 76 14:40 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 77 15:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 5 15:25 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 24 16:00 20 000 mil podmorskiej żeglugi 17:30 Hej, Arnold! Odcinek: 23 18:00 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 40 18:05 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 41 18:10 Baranek Shaun Odcinek: 39 18:40 Ale numer! Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 10 19:10 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 11 19:30 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 12 20:00 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 21:00 13 posterunek Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 21:35 Zbuntowany anioł Odcinek: 88 22:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 83 Sezon: 4 23:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 84 Sezon: 4 23:30 Straż przybrzeżna: Floryda Odcinek: 12 0:30 Niania Odcinek: 44 Sezon: 3 1:00 Przyłbice i kaptury Odcinek: 3 2:10 Z archiwum policjiOdcinek: 12 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 9 3:50 Dyżur Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 2 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /131/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - odc. 164; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 7* Jabłka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 144; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1049 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 12* "Szczęściarze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 67, Sylwia Gruchała; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Jerzy Bralczyk. Lepiej mówię niż piszę; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 912* - List z Kazachstanu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowy poSzczególne - z Wojciechem Młynarskim rozmawia Agata Młynarska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 144; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Kirgistan - Radek (444); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Metr od świętości - Pożegnanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Michał Bajor - Moja Miłość Największa; recital; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1049 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 10/20 - Uniwersalny pojazd; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Dagmara - moda (445); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnica Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 144; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 7* Jabłka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 10/20 - Uniwersalny pojazd; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; reż.:Filip Zyber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Michał Sitarski, Kinga Ilgner, Marcin Sianko, Anna Czartoryska, Zofia Zborowska, Anna Szymańczyk, Bartosz Gelner, Mateusz Banasiuk, Kamil Przystał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Metr od świętości - Pożegnanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1049; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Dagmara - moda (445); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (27); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Cień morenowego wzgórza; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.05 Piłka nożna Liga ukraińska 9.00 Sport Flash 9.05 Magazyn Cafe Futbol 11.00 Sport Flash 11.05 Tenis ATP Masters Sony Open Miami 13.00 Sport Flash 13.05 Magazyn Polska 2014 15.00 Sport Flash 15.05 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska 17.00 Sport Flash 17.05 Tenis ATP Masters Sony Open Miami 19.00 Sport Flash 19.05 Ręczna Eliminacje ME kobiet 21.00 Sport Flash 21.05 Tenis ATP Masters Sony Open Miami 23.00 Sport Flash 23.15 Magazyn Atleci 0.00 Sport Flash 0.15 Magazyn alpejski 1.00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TTV 5.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.30 Czarno na białym 7.05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7.50 Sąd rodzinny 8.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 9.40 XL kontra XS 10.40 Odlotowy ogród 11.10 Idealna niania. bez sekretów 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12.40 Blisko ludzi 13.10 Czarno na białym 13.45 Ukryta prawda 14.45 Obsesja zbierania - serial 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Wojny magazynowe 18.35 Sposób na złodzieja 19.05 Drogowi piraci 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20.45 Domówka 21.15 Idealna niania... bez sekretów 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany 22.30 Kokainowy szczyt - serial 23.30 Superwizjer 0.00 Orzeł czy reszka? 1.00 Domówka 1.30 Nocna selekcja 2.25 Blisko ludzi 2.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 3.45 Uwaga! po Uwadze 4.25 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Bałkany 4.50 Superwizjer 5.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 6.00 Szósty zmysł 7.00 Świat według Bundych 8.00 Galileo 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza 10.05 Galileo - jak to możliwe 11.00 Jak oni śpiewają 12.00 Jak oni śpiewają 13.05 Galileo - jak to możliwe 14.00 Otchłań namiętności 15.00 Rodzina zastępcza 16.05 Prawdziwe uczucie 17.00 Nieposkromiona miłość 18.00 Świat według Bundych 19.00 Strażnik Teksasu 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.05 Seks w wielkim mieście 22.45 Seks w wielkim mieście 23.35 Atomowy huragan - film katastroficzny USA, 2007 1.20 1000 złych uczynków 1.50 Włatcy Móch 2.20 Włatcy Móch 2.50 4MUSIC 3.55 Muzyczne listy 5.00 Szósty zmysł TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Polski punkt widzenia 8:35 Każdy maluch to potrafi 8:50 Kalejdoskop młodych 9:10 Aktualności akademickie WSKSiM w Toruniu 9:15 Zambia - Mansa 9:40 Aromatyczne inspiracje 10:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 11:15 Świat w obrazach 11:25 Myśląc ojczyzna 11:35 Po co nam wykopaliska? 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Jan Paweł II - świadek Niewidzialnego 13:20 Różaniec Święty - modlitwa Jana Pawła II 13:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 13:55 Święty na każdy dzień 14:00 9 dni, które zmieniły świat 15:30 Wenezuela - San Félix 15:50 Pytasz i wiesz 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Na zdrowie 16:30 Bioetyczny detektyw 16:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 16:55 Święty na każdy dzień 17:00 Msza Święta w dziewiątą rocznicę odejścia do wieczności bł. Jana Pawła II sprawowana na stadionie w Wałbrzychu 19:00 Jan Paweł II 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Przygody Mobilków 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 W oczekiwaniu na kanonizację Jana Pawła II 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Polski punkt widzenia 21:40 Jan Paweł II i jego pontyfikat 22:40 Święty na każdy dzień 22:45 Pielgrzym miłości 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Msza Święta w dziewiątą rocznicę odejścia do wieczności bł. Jana Pawła II sprawowana na stadionie w Wałbrzychu 2:30 Przygody Mobilków 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 W oczekiwaniu na kanonizację Jana Pawła II 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Polski punkt widzenia 4:40 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 5:55 Bioetyczny detektyw 6:15 Pytasz i wiesz 6:25 9 dni, które zmieniły świat 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Frankie 8:10 Genesis 9:45 Pierwiosnek 11:55 Charlotte Gray 14:15 Królowa 16:15 Damsko-męskie sprawy 17:40 Wiedźmin 20:15 Rzeka wspomnień 22:40 Wszystko gra 1:05 Bunkier 3:05 Vera Drake